A Flute Demon's Heart
by LadyOderschvank
Summary: What happens when Tayuya finally escapes the Sound 5's violent ways and settles down in Konoha?


A Flute Demon's Heart

By: LadyOderschvank

Description: What happens when Tayuya escapes the Sound 5's way of violence and finally settles down and has a life of her own? What will happen she enrolls into Konoha High School, bountiful things are known to happen, espcially when she meets a young cherry blossom haired girl.

Pairings: Sakura x Tayuya | Ino x Tayuya | Ino x Sakura | Sakura x Ino x Tayuya

Theme: Modern Day Setting

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. It'd be nice if I did though.

The bell had rang and 5th period came along, Tayuya finished her chapter work for biology class. It had been three years since the war between her old village and Leaf. It was amazing how quickly she was enrolled into Konoha after swearing to become a shinobi by their standards. However some people still didn't take kindly to her presence at all.

Tayuya left and headed out into the hallway to her next class, bumping into a few people and violently giving ourburst. She had a colorful vocabulary and hadn't dropped it since she left her village. A young girl bumped into her, black hair and pale white eyes, it had to be nobody else but Hinata Hyuuga. "Move the fuck out of my way." Tayuya said coldly, shoving past her, Hinata frowned and turned red furiously, trying to be as apologetic as she could. "I-I'm s-sorry! I-I didn't me-mean...Huh? S-she's gone...". Tayuya had proceeded to heading over towards her last period class of the day, gym. Tayuya hated gym, it was the most annoying period of the day and she was forced to take it by her counseler, she needed the extra grade in order to get her into the ANBU Black Ops Forces training.

-The Locker Room-

Tayuya sat in the locker room, with her bag, she set it on the floor and went into her locker, watching all the other females change. There was one girl however who always tried to talk to her while she changed, it was annoying but at the same time comforting. As soon as Tayuya opened her locker the girl who she thought was annoying appeared as if out of spite.

"Hey Tayuya! How was your day?" This girl had long pink hair and had fair skin, she was known for her large forehead and she was Ino's best friend. No other than Haruno, Sakura.

"The fuck do you want pinky?" The Flute Mistress snapped violently before proceeding to change. She dropped out of her normal High School Uniform which consisted of a red top with a green neckerchief along with a green skirt and red leggings to match.

From the looks of it, Tayuya's skin was nearly flawless, her pearly white skin glowed in the dimly light locker room. The curse mark which was still active on her neck was printed in detail in the small shadow the room gave off. Tayuya's body was a slim muscular build, her breasts were perfectly shaped for her body and fit snuggly into the strawberry pink bra she was wearing with matching panties.

Sakura couldn't help but stare, looking over her body with awe. "The hell you staring at?" Tayuya asked slipping on her gym shorts which looked like a less revealing version of a bikini bottom. "N-Nothing! Just was wondering how your d-day went that's all." Tayuya proceeded to put on her gym shirt and put her clothes away in her locker before slamming it shut and locking it.

"It went shitty pinky, now go away I got some ass to kick in volleyball." Tayuya left quickly. Sakura sighed and stared off as she watched the pink haired girl walk away, "Tayuya..." Sakura whispered to herself before proceeding to change and exit as well.

-The Gym-

Lines had been formed up, there was around twenty students altogether. There was going to be a mini-volleyball tournament. The coach, no other than Hatake Kakashi was splitting up the lines into teams. Kakashi addressed the class. "Alright, here's how it goes. Were going to making small teams, I will split you up myself, to avoid favoritism and keep the teams balanced." Typical Kakashi, always looking for the right way to balance things out. It had been less than ten minutes and Kakashi was calling names, "Ino, Temari, Chouji, Naruto and Neji. You are on court one, go!" He pointed and threw a volleyball.

Tayuya sat impatiently, unfortunately she had been standing next to nobody other than Sakura. Sakura who was happy with the arrangement whispered, "I hope we get put on the same team, yeah?" Tayuya spat her a look of pure malice. Like she didn't want anything to do with her in the first place. Sakura shrunk under her gaze. Kakashi then announced, "Sakura, Hinata, Tayuya, Rock Lee and Sasuke you will be facing Ino's team. Go!". He pointed to the other side of the court. Tayuya growled loudly. Kakashi caught the attention, "Something wrong Tayuya?" She turned on him, "You fucking put me with pinky!" Kakashi laughed and then went to reading, "Maybe it'd be good for you to open up to people."

Tayuya spat him a death glare which he didn't pay attention to, she got into position, the server. "Zero serving Zero! HA!" Tayuya picked up the ball and tossed it a few inches over her head before jumping up and slamming it over to the other side with amazing force. Neji countered with a hard spike, slamming it back towards none other than Sakura. Sakura whom wasn't the slightest bit aware screamed watching the ball hurl towards her. "Look out you fucking idiot!" Tayuya yelled slamming into Sakura and taking the ball right to the face, it hit her with such force causing her to hit the ground and slam her head, knocking her out.

-Nurses Office-

"Tayuya...Tayuya can you hear me? Tayuya!" called an adult voice, it was a stern woman. Tsunade. Tayuya opened her eyes, the pain she felt made her groan as she came around. "I see your awake. Good. Can you sit up?" Tayuya gave a lazy nod and sat up, holding her head, feeling around for any bad spots, she doubted it, that was a volleyball after all. She felt horns. Tayuya was shocked and spoke, "W-What the hell?" Tsunade laughed a bit, "Your curse mark went off when you got hit. Seems you took a hit for someone important to you." Tayuya sighed, she remembered what happend. "That fucking Haruno chick." Tayuya said with well a soft voice this time. "Hmm?" Tsunade asked in a pondering type of tone. "Nothing. Can I go?" Tayuya asked, her curse mark now faded and gone. "Well, yeah. Someone is waiting for you in the waiting room anyways."

-Waiting Room-

Tayuya could only imagine. She got out of bed, and was...changed? "Did you change me?" The Flute Demon asked the head medical ninja. "No. The girl who brought you in did." Tsunade then left and went back to her desk, filling out incident reports. Tayuya secretly blushed to herself before stepping out into the waiting room and was greeted with a pair of arms wrapping around her neck. "Thank goodness your alright Tayuya!" It was Sakura. "The hell? Get off me damn it!" She pushed Sakura away who then looked quite hurt in terms of feelings. "I mean...well...fuck." Tayuya looked away unsure of a prime answer until Sakura chimed up, "Your welcome..." Tayuya looked at her, "Err...thanks. Don't think this means were friends or 'nuttin..." Tayuya then proceeded to walk away. Sakura's arm quickly looped around hers in great enthusiasm. "

"C-C'mon get off me!" Tayuya tried to shake Sakura off, "Oh c'mon Tayuya. I'm not that bad of a person am I?" That left Tayuya to question her own judgement of the strawberry haired girl. "I guess not, your still a brat or something though...". Sakura laughed, "Hehe. I thought so." Tayuya growled, "Want me to pound you into one of these lockers?" she raised a fist to Sakura's chin. "Easy, easy!" Sakura said holding back a giggle.

_Damn it, this girl is pressing my buttons. _Tayuya thought harshly, her storming thoughts turning into small waves soon afterwords. _Maybe she isn't this bad. Everyone abandoned me and left me for dead in the Sound 5...we were supposed to be a fucking team. This might be a new chance for me to get my life on track..but this girl... _"Tayuya-chan?" Sakura asked staring at the girl with the same colored hair as her own. "W-Wha? What the f-I mean err...what?" Sakura beamed her a smile, "You done daydreaming? It's the end of the day. Let's go home." Tayuya looked at her awkwardly, _She wants me to walk home with her? _Tayuya simply shook the thought away and proceeded to leave the waiting room.

-Outside The School-

Both girls walked quietly, none of them speaking for quite awhile until they hit the end of the first block, the matter was forced considering Sakura had almost fell tripping over a jagged piece in the sidewalk. As she fell, as if on command Tayuya swooped down and caught her in both arms. Sakura blushed deeply at this sudden catch and stared at her, the thoughts in her mind buzzing. _She didn't let me fall? She must care about me a little. She's not that bad, she just needs someone to open up to. _Tayuya sat her up quickly and snorted, "Whatever. C'mon let's just get home." Sakura nodded in agreement and the two continued to walk together. Now Tayuya's head was spinning with her own thoughts. _She felt so warm...well when I caught her, her skin is soft to-BAH! What the fuck am I thinking? I am a total tomboy. Do I even like chicks like her? Fuck no! Get it together Tai. _She snapped back to reality when they both crossed the street.

-Sunset, Close To Home-

The sun was setting and it was getting late, as dusk came in the evening night was pierced with the sound of cries from villagers and suddenly many shinobi passed both kunoichi. "What's going on?" Sakura asked curiously. Tayuya shook her head unsure of an answer. A boy who ran by stopped, "Someone's house is being burned down!' Tayuya then became quite alarmed and broke off into a sprint. "T-Tayuya?" Sakura asked trying to run and keep up with her.

Red, orange and yellow flames roared over the small apartment where the flute demon resided. As she came on the scene she dropped to her knees, in red spraypaint on the ground in front of her there were the words, 'Return To Sound Village Demon Scum'. Upon seeing this Tayuya's heart sank, not only had she lost her only home but she knew someone was out to get her. She dropped to her knees, face in the palms of her hands, quiet sobs left her...was Tayuya...crying? Yes. Sakura managed to catch up, "Oh no...Tayuya is this..?" Tayuya shook her head in quiet response. "Oh my lord...I am so sorry..." A fire ninja looked over at the both of them. "It's not safe here ladies! Evacuate! This place is done for, we've done all we can. Someone used a weird type of jutsu on that flame so it won't stop burning. We know it's not the Uchiha Flame either." Sakura frowned and pulled Tayuya away from the horrible sight.

Tayuya felt hurt, betrayed, lost, scared and most of all threatend. "Someone is going to fucking pay for this!" She screamed loudly. The seal on her neck activating in response to her emotional outburst of anger. "Tayuya calm down please." Sakura cried grabbing her and hanging onto her tightly. "Ge-Grrr..." Tayuya didn't have the heart to even hurt this girl, after all she had been through, Sakura was at least the one who would listen to her feelings later on. The curse mark deactivated, the horns slowly fading away, she had become so used to level two transformation she would skip level one now. Sakura ushered her to the other side of the street, speaking softly to her, "C'mon let's go to my place we can rest there for the night. You can live with me.". Tayuya looked up at her, "Sorry if this...is...well a fucking burden to you.". Sakura shook her head, "Nope. Your my friend." Friend, such a word was rarely used, it was like alcohol in a wound to Tayuya, it stung. Tayuya looked around before speaking, "What? I'm your what?". Sakura laughed a little, "Friend. Ya know, someone who spends time with you and does fun things.". Tayuya shrugged and answered,"I guess, let's get going then."

-Aftermath, Sakura's House, Front Step-

Both kunoichi reached the front step of Sakura's house. "Well here we are. Not much but I call it home." Sakura said with a small giggle. Tayuya rolled her eyes and walked inside. Marvelous, beautiful waxed tile floor, marble counters, a mini-bar, a fridge the absolute works. "W-What the fuck?" Tayuya stammered, running over to a fish tank. "Are these fish? You know, like FISH?". Sakura laughed hard, "Yes." As she spoke another voice yelled from the living room. "Your finally hooome!" A beautiful blonde haired girl came out and hugged up on Sakura, kissing her smack on the lips. "I missed you. Took you long enough to get home after school today Saku-chan."It was Ino Yamanaka. Tayuya blushed, "W-Wait? You-Your?" she stammered trying to put two and two together, pointing from Ino to Sakura and back again. Sakura nodded, "I'm gay. Ino and I are together, weird huh?"  
Ino looked at Tayuya, "Why'd you bring her home?" Tayuya snorted in response to the remark. Sakura held her hands out to lighten the mood, "Calm down Ino, her house just got burned down. She'll be living with us for a bit until she can make enough money to move into a new apartment.". Tayuya simply nodded, Ino looked at Sakura and sighed, "Whatever, as long as she helps with the chores. You two get off scott free tonight, I did everything. So take some time to get rested." Ino was very caring even though she acted with a hard exterior on the outside.

-Living Room, Shower Room, Tayuya's Room-

-Living Room-

Tayuya sat out in the living room, waiting for Ino to bring her a fresh pair of clothes. She looked around, everything was so beautiful. The couch she sat on was plush and it was decorated with many pillows, the windows were decorated with an array of warm pinks and fuzzy yellow drapes. In the far left hand corner was a flatscreen television with dual audio subwoofers mounted on either side of them. In front of the television was a recliner, the color was a warm auburn which was fitting with the fact that the floor of the living room itself was wooden. In front of Tayuya was a glass coffee table, golden legs held it up steady.

It was less than ten minutes before Ino called from the bathroom, "Tayuya! Get in here and take a shower, I'm not feeding filthy people." Tayuya growled and yelled back, "Excuse me, I'm not a sugar-plum fairy like you and Sakura." She got up off the couch and headed into the bathroom. Ino greeted her with a red bath robe which was shoved into her arms along with a fresh pair of panties and bra. "Sakura told me your bra size, she's very observant in gym class, so I went and got you a new set. Don't take too long. I want her to shower too." Tayuya nodded, today had been such a rough day.

-Shower Room-

Ino left and then Tayuya walked inside, the shower room was amazing. Marble floors with classic marble finish on mostly everything that was around her, the white sink with golden handles and the elegant shower they had was so wide it could fit not one, not two but three people! Tayuya quickly stripped down to her bare and turned on the water. It flowed out of the shower head without a sound, she stepped under the steady warm stream. Letting the water roll down her hair in beads as it began to soak. Tayuya sighed in relief at the warmth and caressed her soft body, she looked down and grunted, "Not much up here I guess..." she spoke to herself before tugging her left nipple and letting a small moan escape her lips. For a hard cold girl such as Tayuya she was quite sensative. She blushed under the water and went at it again, this time tugging the right one. An explosion of pleasure entered her body, running down through her chest and to the center of her legs. It made her quiver all over, she ended up thinking to herself, _Why am I doing this? Especially at...this house? Screw it right? Nobody is going to know. _

Tayuya braced herself on the side of shower and spread her legs, her fingers gliding over her wet skin, sliding down towards the apex of her legs. She let out a soft moan as she hit a familiar spot of her body. The sudden rush of the pleasure caused her buck her hips a small bit. _I should stop this, this isn't the right time for me to be doing this here...or is it? I mean I've done this before but I did i t at home when nobody was around...but still...it feels nice. _Tayuya fought with herself internally debating whether to finish or just keep going and ride out the wave of pleasure she was already feeling. _I'll do it... _Tayuya then went under, one digit of her left hand slid down even closer to her womanhood.

There was suddenly a small knocking on the door, it was Sakura. "Tayuya? You almost done in there?" Her voice was shortly followed by Ino's, "Yeah! Sakura wants some hot water too ya know!" Tayuya poked her head out of the shower. "Give me ten more minutes, I am washing my hair!" Both girls responded in unison, "Okay!" Tayuya sighed in relief and let herself get caught back into her world of pleasure and bliss.

"M-Mmm...O-Oooo..." Tayuya let out an array of emotional pleasurable sounds, her body heating up and tensing up as well. Her hands caressed her small but sensative breasts, pulling on the soft coral nipples, thumbs rubing over them lightly. Both hands now, without hesitation trailing down towards the center, it felt fantastic. The current of eletricity ran through Tayuya telling her body that it felt good to do such naughty things. A finger dipped itself into Tayuya's honeysuckle causing her to let out a weak wanting cry of affection as she pushed it deeper and ran it along her slick pink folds.

The other hand tracing it's way back up to her mouth as she sucked on her two fingers, moaning as she escaped into her passion of touching her body. _I feel so hot and my legs are weak, I can feel myself becoming...better. God why don't I do this every day? _Soon Tayuya was laying down in the shower, legs spread, fingers now dancing on her labia. She let the warm wave of pleasure wash over her over and over, her moans becoming now audible outside.

She was in her final moments before reaching climax, the heat in her body slowly rose higher and higher, her breath in a slight pant. With each dip of her fingers her hips bucked wildly until finally she let out an amazing wonderful cry which was out of her own control, "O-Ooooh! S-Sakura!" with those final words Tayuya withdrew her fingers and sat up. The water had made her skin soft and quite sensative which had increased her orgasm by two fold. She shakily walked over and shut the water off, shivering at the cold that came when she stepped out. She looked at herself in the mirror, all signs of stress were gone and to her amazement she felt incredible.  
Tayuya sighed happily and looked in the mirror, drying her hair off with a towel that was provided by Ino. She then slipped on the bathrobe she was given and combed out her hair, it looked...beautiful. It was all straight and wasn't messy and filled with leaves and twigs like those days in the forest she spent. There was then another knock, this time it was Sakura alone, "You done yet Tayuya? We got pajamas for you." As soon as Sakura finished speaking the door was whipped open and steam left the bathroom in a rush, causing Sakura's face to crinkle. Tayuya smiled this time, Tayuya smiling this was incredible. Sakura looked at her, "You alright? Your usually well, angry." Tayuya held a fist up to her chin. "Want a knuckle sandwich?" she then laughed again, not being able to hold her pose.  
Ino inturrpted them both with a sounded grunt from behind, "Eh hem...Sakura. Shower." Sakura turned around, "I know, I'm going I'm going." she waved Ino away and whispered to Tayuya, "She's just a bit protective of me. That's all." Tayuya nodded before heading off to her room which was prepared already.

-Tayuya's Room-

Lush red pillows with a wooden floor and matching bedspread which was decorated with roses. There was also a huge red teddybear on the bed which had a card on it for Tayuya. She walked over, still half dressed and read it out of concern, '_Sorry for your home, stay here and be comfy. It may take getting used to but you can call this place home too!_' From Ino and Sakura.'

Tayuya sighed and closed the card before getting dressed into her pajamas and climbing into bed, she laid down and closed her eyes. Thoughts going through her head as she submitted to sleep. _Sakura...she's cute...but Ino has taken her...wait what the hell is wrong with me? Am I...gay too? _

With that question left, Tayuya softly drifted off into a dream...only morning would tell what would happen next.

-Chapter 1 Close-  
LadyOderschvank: That's it for chapter 1, please R&R, I haven't seen this couple before and I hope to broaden the horizen a bit for the future readers of my stories!


End file.
